Graft copolymers containing polyorganosiloxane grafts have been described in the art. For example, Ono et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,035 disclose a graft copolymer comprising a trunk polymer having a vinyl chloride/vinyl alcohol copolymer containing vinyl chloride and vinyl alcohol as the essential constituent monomer units, and a branch polymer comprising an polyorganosiloxane grafted onto said trunk polymer.
In WO 96/00562 is disclosed a hair care composition comprising (A) a thermoplastic elastomeric copolymer having a backbone and two or more hydrophobic polymeric side chains, said copolymer formed from the copolymerization of randomly repeating A, B, and C units wherein the copolymer comprises (i) from 20 to 90% by weight of the A units, wherein the A units are monomer units copolymerizable with the B and C units, (ii) from 10 to 60% by weight of the B unit, wherein the B units are hydrophobic macromonomer units having a polymeric portion and a moiety copolymerizable with the A and C units, and (iii) from 0 to 20% by weight of the C units, wherein the C units are polysiloxane macromonomer units having a polymeric portion and a moiety copolymerizable with the A and B units, wherein the A units, in conjunction with the copolymerizable moieties of the B units and the C units, form the backbone, wherein the polymeric portion of the B units forms the hydrophobic side chains, wherein the copolymer has a weight average molecular weight greater than 10,000, and wherein the copolymer exhibits at least two distinct Tg values, the first Tg corresponding to the backbone and having a value less than 0.degree. C., and the second Tg corresponding to the hydrophobic polymeric side chains and having a value greater than 25 C.; and (B) a water-insoluble, volatile solvent for the copolymer suitable for application to the hair.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,828 discloses a polybutylene polymer or oligomer which contains in its molecule at least one acryl group, the polybutylene being prepared by reacting an anhydride-functional polybutylene, or derivative thereof, with an acryl-functional compound having at least one hydroxyl-containing group, chlorine, isocyanate group, epoxy group, or amine group in its molecule.
Kennan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,379 disclose a method of making a copolymer in an emulsion comprising heating and shearing a reaction mixture formed by combining (i) water, (ii) an anionic surfactant, a cationic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant, or a combination thereof, optionally (iii) a co-surfactant which is a hydrophobic solvent, or a compound selected from the group consisting of fatty alcohols, n-alkanes, and halogen substituted n-alkanes, (iv) a mono-acryloxyalkyl terminated polydiorganosiloxane macromonomer or a monomethacryloxy-terminated polydiorganosiloxane macromonomer, (v) an acrylic or metbacrylic-functional polyisobutylene macromonomer, optionally (vi) a radical polymerizable monomer, and (vii) a free radical initiator.